rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dradash Pikethrower
Character Theme Character Voice Personality Code of Honor Dradash is a man of honor, holding him self to the five tenants of the warrior (Based on the IRL Bushido Code) Rectitude - "Rectitude is one’s power to decide upon a course of conduct in accordance with reason, without wavering; to die when to die is right, to strike when to strike is right." Courage - "Ability to face danger or hardship " Benevolence - "Love, magnanimity, affection for others, sympathy and pity, are traits of Benevolence, the highest attribute of the soul." Politeness - "Politeness should be the expression of a benevolent regard for the feelings of others; it’s a poor virtue if it’s motivated only by a fear of offending good taste. In its highest form Politeness approaches love." Honest - "To be honest is to be humble, to not live by the coin, but by the blade." Honor - "The sense of Honor, a vivid consciousness of personal dignity and worth, characterizes the warrior. He is born and bred to value the duties and privileges of his profession. Fear of disgrace hangs like a sword over the head of every warrior… To take offense at slight provocation is ridiculed as ‘short-tempered.’ As the popular adage puts it: ‘True patience means bearing the unbearable.’ " Loyalty - "Loyalty to a superior is the most distinctive virtue of a warrior. Personal fidelity exists among all sorts of men: a gang of pickpockets swears allegiance to its leader. But only in the code of chivalrous Honor does Loyalty assume paramount importance." Character - "Warriors should behave according to an absolute moral standard, one that transcends logic. What’s right is right, and what’s wrong is wrong. The difference between good and bad and between right and wrong are givens, not arguments subject to discussion or justification, and a warrior should know the difference." Personality Outside of combat Dradash is not just a robot that relies on his 5 tenants for all aspects of his life, on a personal level Dradash is a tempered blade, having lived through the great wars he has had his hot headed nature hammered out of him for the most part, leading him self to a more patient manner, but he is in no way completely level headed, still holding onto the prejeduces of his people from the treatment of his people through the years sense they set foot on Azeroth. He has a high kinship with those that pledge their lifes to the Horde, showing respect and honor to the other Horde races. Physical Description Physiognomy Dradash's irises would be blood red, not an uncommon color for an Orc, he would have a very broad chin that sports a long grayish bear, this to match his long grey hair atop his ashen head, his teeth would be sharpened to the point of fangs almost, Dradash ready to use them as weapons if need be, there would be multiple scars across his face, including a claw mark down his right cheek, given to him by the Nightsaber of Sentinel...said Nightsaber decorates his hut Constitution Standing at 8'2 and 600 pounds, Dradash is a model warrior, having very broad shoulders and very well toned muscles, on his chest would be two large scars in an "X" from a Human Rogue wielding 2 long swords, and his back would bear many scars made by the whip of humans in the internment camps.Though avoiding the obvious his skin would be the characteristic Ashen Grey characteristic of Blackrock Orcs. History Notation: BPD - Before First War, this timeline follows the Ultimate Visual Guide found Here Notice: Pre-First War history is taken from the WowRPG inorder to (In what I think) Flesh out the lead up to the First War, it can be found Here Year 30 BDP - Dradash is born to Kolgar and Rolka of the Blackrock Clan in the woods of Terokkar Forest during the first years of the war against the Draenei. Year 18 BDP - Dradash now only 12 year old sets out for his Om'riggor by the request of his father, his Solo Kill would end up being a Draenei Male, he had tracked him through the woods and slayed him in his sleep, he painted him self in the Draenei's blood and brought his head back as a trophy. Year 19 BDP - As the Clans begin to fall into disarray, Dradash only 13 aids in fighting alongside his clan, able to hold his own against other Orcs due to his fellow clan members. Year 5 BDP - Now 27 Dradash joins his clan in traveling to the newly named Hellfire Peninsula, he would watch in awe as each day the Dark Portal began to rise, he would begin to learn from some Blademaster's of the Burning Blade while the gate is being built. Though his training would only go as far as learning the ability to Windwalk Year 0 - The Portal opens, and Dradash is given the honor of being part of the first scout parties to go through, he would breathe the dank air of the Swamp, but prefer is over the smell of their dying world. Year 1 - The entire Orcish Army would pour through the Dark Portal, Dradash would begin his bloody duty of the Horde in the years of the First War to come. Year 5 - Dradash is a part of the final siege on Stormwind, taking much pride in painting the white stones of the kingdom pink with the red blood of the pink skinned alliance pigs. Year 6 - After the fall of Stormwind, Dradash would follow his clan to lay siege on Lordaeron and later lead up to the Hinterlands and Quel'Thalas. Year 7 - As the Alliance counterattack forced the forces in Quel'Thalas to begin heading south to Dun Morogh Dradash was with them, and then fought them in Dun Moroh. With the Hordes defeat in Dun Morogh after the Alliances counter offensive leading south, he would retreat with his people further south, this would lead to him to Blackrock Mountain, where after the Hordes defeat he would lock him self in the mountain with the rest of his clan. Year 11 - Dradash exits the mountain tired with his clans isolation, he would travel towards the North though he would end up being captured by the Alliance and shipped off to an Internment Camp, he would be ridiculed by the humans for his unnatural skin color compared to the other Orcs, and the other orcs held disdain for him due to his clans "cowardice". Year 18 - He would later be freed by Thrall when he began liberating the Internment Camps, he would join with the Horde to free the rest of his people. Year 20 - Dradash would sail west with Thrall and his forces to Kalimdor, he would be on one of the ships that landed on the Echo Isles to aid in the salvation of the Darkspears from the Naga. He would later travel with Thrall's regiment towards Stonetalon mountain, he would aid in fighting the Centaurs that harassed the Taurens. Year 21 - Dradash would have his first taste of biterness when he had to fight against the Fel Orcs of the Warsong clan that had drank from the blood of Mannoroth, he hated to have to fight against fellow Orcs, He would then join in the grieving for Grom after he felled the Pit Lord. Dradash would later fight for the worlds fate in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, having to slay waves after waves of demons and undeads protecting the Horde Camp from the Legions forces. Year 25 - Dradash would serve the Horde faithfully in the years following the Third War, he would fight in the Battle for Hillsbrad, and would later join the Might of Kalimdor to fight against the Qui'raji in the Second War of the Shifting Sands, he would have no involvement with Naxxramus though. Year 26 - Dradash would travel back to his home world, looking sadly upon the devastation of his home, he would fight against the Legion once more against the forces of the Legion, the Alliance, and the Illidari. Year 27 - Dradash would help fight the Scourge when they invaded Orgrimmar, though he would not travel to Northrend, but instead would aid in fighting against his fallen kin of the Dark Horde in the Searing Gorge. Year 28 - When the Blackrock are given amnesty by Garrosh, Dradash acts as one of the emissaries of the Horde to try and help them integrate into the Horde, he would shortly after join in fighting against the forces of the Twilight Hammer Clan, traveling across Azeroth to combat them when ever he finds them. Year 30 - Dradash would participate in the siege on Theramore, after the bombing Dradash began to question Garrosh's intentions, wondering what honor there was in destroying a city with a bomb thrown from afar, he would travel with the Horde main force at Landfall onto Pandaria's shores, he would remain with the Hordes main force during their time on Pandaria, he would later flee from the Horde after the events of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, he would garner a mages aid to return to the Barrens whee he join the Darkspear Rebellion and fought to reclaim Orgrimmar during the Siege, after the battle Dradash began to travel Horde lands to try and help rectify any lasting effects of Garrosh's fall from grace. Weapons Gol'Ogar, the Sword Cleaver This Black Metal Axe has been apart of Dradash's life sense his Om'riggor, slowly upgraded during the years, including in recent years an Adamentium edge added to the blade of the Axe in order to fight against the Dragons, Dragonkin, and Dragon Cultist. It's name roughly translates into Death Axe...mostly for intimidation, though it's secondary name would be earned from his technique of using Windwalking to bring himself above his enemy and cleaving downwards, leaving any attempt to Parry to shatter even the strongest of blades. Quotes "Just as I have done to my skin, I will glady paint our entire world blue with the blood of these creatures" - Dradash after returning from his Om'riggor "To be a true warrior you must be like an axe, you must be in balance" - Dradash on what it takes to be a warrior "You will face the might of the mountain!" - Battle Cry "In the name of the Great Doomhammer, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" - Angry Dradash "I would have found a mate by now, but most of the women of my clan have been trying to kill me for the past couple of years." - Dradash on his relationship status.